legend of the legends
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: The world has been figthing for over 100.000 years and now 6 chosen ones from 5 diffrent tribes are to stop this war once and for all. Rated T just in case


Legend of the legend's one shot version

The legend says that after 100.000 years of hatred and fighting the 5 nations will gather and become friends. Many said that it never was gonna happen and gave up saying that the legends never would come. Some never stopped believing and started to worship the legendary beast that the legends are supposed to represent when the peace has returned after 1000.000 years. Now the time has come for 6 chosen ones from 5 different tribes are to gather and start the adventure of gathering the tribes into one.

This is the beginning of a long journey let's begin.

One morning deep under the sea a 116 year old kid named Finn wanted to go out in the world but his father did not allow him to.

"Why can't i go out to explore the sea?"

A blue tailed mer boy with brown hair deep sea green eyes and a water type necklace on neck arms tail wrist and head.

"It is too dangerous out there my son"

Said a man with dark green eyes and deep blue tail with brown grey hair with a water mark necklace on his neck.

"I can take care of myself"

Said the mer boy.

"I guess I got no other choice then here u will need this

"What is that?"

Asked the mer boy.

"My son i think it is time to let him have it now already"

"Have what father" asked Finn.

"Ur guardian" said the king.

"Guardian" The boy asked a bit confused.

"Take good care of him! "

"Tha…this is a Vaporeon dad"

"Finn i...it is time for you to go out to discover the big sea, i remember i where about 200 when i got permitted to go out" 

"…"

"Well what are u doing here then take Vaporeon and get out of here"

"Okey and thanx father come on Vaporeon lets swim"

Later a bit outside the mer town

"Man this is great i feel so over joyed that i feel like i want to jump up from the water and down again" Said Finn.

"Why doesn't u just do it?"

"If i do i might get seen by the lands people and...Vaporeon was that you who said that just now"

"do u see anybody else around"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh u...you can talk"

"of course i can talk"

" that is impossible"

"Oh you mean u didn't know that u are one of them"

"One of who"

"The legends of course"

"Wha-What?"

Just a little time later after that Finn had gotten over the little shock about all the "him being a legend stuff"

He went to the shore to see the beach and where resting at the end of a mountain when he literally got someone on top of him.

"Hey watch it!"

Said Finn angrily but shut up when he saw that the person who had fallen on him couldn't swim.

After Finn helped him up he noticed that there where a Glaceon close by. 

"And who are u?" Finn asked the glaceon.

"i...I'm...please don't hit him"

"hit him why would i do that"

"Oh u...you can understand me"

"yeah i can i am a bit confused as well but u still haven't told me why i would hit him"

"Aummn"

"He is a legend right Glaceon"

"Aah Vaporeon what are u doing here aren't u supposed to find your"

"Who does u think he is then?"

He answered as he pointed at Finn with his tail.

"Who are u talking to?"

Said a voice that came from the rocks.

"I'm talking to the pokémon i know it sounds weird but it is the truth"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Finn of the mermaid clan and u are?"

It where silent in a short time.

"I...I'm...my...name...is"

"Are u Okey" said Finn.

"Freeze...my...name is..."

"Nice to meet u you shure got a lovely glaceon she is such a sweet heart"

"i guess she is gnahkh"

"Are u alright Freeze"

"i-I'm fin it is just a scratch gnahkh"

"let me take a look at that"

"no I'm...I'm fine I'm...I'm used to it so"

"u need help Vaporeon stay with him I'll go and find some herbs for his wounds. And go find some twigs and make a fireplace he is soaked after the crash we had" 

Booth Vaporeon and Glaceon went to get twigs but when they had gather enough they had nothing to lit it they were an ice and water type not fire 

"Great now what" Glaceon Complained 

Freeze could not understand what they were saying but he could not just sit around either.

Suddenly Finn showed up with some herbs but where shocked to see that there were no fire 

"Freeze could u come here and help me onto that rock over there i can't do it alone u see"

"I...i can try"

Then suddenly when he reached for Finns hand a fire flashed out of his hand 

"What Was?"

Finn looked at Freeze who were as shocked as he where.

"Again it happened again"

Freeze looked like he had just seen hell himself.

"Freeze can u do that again but at the fireplace this time"

"What do you mean you're not scared"

"well it was a little shocking at first but we need to get dry booth you and me"

"Why does u need to get dry Finn?"

"Well a mermaid can also get legs when drying up and then it would be much easier to heal your wounds"

"Eh? "

After Freeze got some lit on the fireplace and Finn his legs he discovered something when he were about to heal Freeze.

"These scars are not after an accident. How did u get them Freeze it looks handmade"

"that is because they are"

"Who did this to u Freeze...btw how did u end up on my head did u fall from the top of this mountain"

"…"

"What is it Freeze"

"it's nothing"

"if you say so"

"But seriously what happened"

"i don't want to talk about it"

"Freeze i can help you but i need u to tell me what happened. Freeze are-are u crying"

"M-my whole life has been a disaster i-i got separated from my parents at birth because they knew that i where a Legend from the start"

"They what"

"M-my parents tried to stay calm and try to show that i weren't a b-bad person...but something unexpected happened a week ago"

"What happened Freeze" "T-they...the-They...K-killed...m...my...pa...parents"

"THEY DID WHAT"

"T-they killed my parents and did whatever they wanted to me...they tied me up and hurt me in any possible way t-they could...and today i met Glaceon they took me t-to a cliff and threw me down a-and u know what happened next"

"i-i am so sorry about that i didn't know"

"it is Okey Finn u helped me out of the water"

"...Freeze do u know the story about the legends"

"O-of course i do i knew it from the day i where born that i where a legend"

"then i think we must find the other legends...it is supposed to be six of us so we will need to find about four more right"

"yeah your right but where do we start?"

"The closest from here should be the underground but i must go back to the water after sunset otherwise i would well...die from water loss. Okay then we leaves first thing tomorrow after I get my feet's, and if we go in the water we would be able to go to the volcano's much faster than the underground"

"H-have u forgotten s-something Finn...i can't swim"

"Who said you were going to swim I'll ask my dad to borrow a gyarados or two"

"What a G...Gyarados"

"yeah it is great to use one since were two and if we meet someone else we will have to escort two more because of the guardian"

"but the volcanoes are a fire place Glaceon is an ice type"

"So if we went to the underground i would have been at a weak spot right"

"I'll g-guess your right o-okay we going tomorrow"

"let's hope for the best and hope it is not a dead end Freeze"

The next morning Finn went down to the castle to get the gyarados. Once up he almost did not manage to get Freeze and glaceon on one of them.

"Freeze come on we need to get going i will get u if u fall in the water i promise"

"But I'm not so shure if i can make it Finn they're both so big"

"These are just small baby's they would be twice the size if they were grown up"

"Don't scare me like that Finn it is not funny"

"Freeze i can talk to them and they promise to not throw u off see i can show u Pearl"

"Pearl...who is that?"

"This little gyarados here her name is Pearl and the other is named Ocean"

"If u promise not to throw me off I'll do it"

"ggyyyaarrr" Pearl answered

"translation"

"She said she would never ever dream of throwing off such a cute two legged mer"

"ehhehehehehe"

"Something wrong Freeze btw how did u get such a weird name"

"it is nothing. And I'm in reality named Chris but the towns people always called me Freeze due to me being born knowing me being a Legend of the Ice"

"okay let's get going then we must reach the volcano's to find the third legend"¨

"Okey I'm right behind u and please promise to catch me if I'll fall"

"Don't worry Freeze I'll promise"

Meanwhile at the volcano's a boy named Marcus with red colored hair, orange eyes, red shorts and t shirt bare foot a shark tooth necklace around his neck and a flamed shaped necklace around his ankle. Where surfing on the lava stream together with his friends Lillian and Christian. When they split up and leaving Marcus alone. The hours went and he became a little bored and wondered when the others were gonna show up when he heard noises down at the ocean

"i wonder what that could be"

he mumbled to himself as he slid down the lava at his board  
"Now that is something u don't see everyday"

he said to himself as he saw to persons, one that had a green jacket with White fur suited for weary cold environments with matching pants and boots green eyes and black hair and a ice crystal shaped necklace around his neck. The other person had a blue tail brown hair blue green eyes and water marks on his tail head writs arms and neck.

"Hey who are u guys u don't belong here"

"We`re sorry but we need to find someone that is important for us to find"

"And that would be" Marcus asked the two strangers.

"We don't know exactly how...hey that mark on your ankle"

"What this" Marcus knelt down to take a look at his ankle necklace.

"i really don't know I've had it for as long as i can remember"

"it is possible that u are the one we`re looking for"

the mer boy said with a weary serious face. 

"MARCUS where are u?"

"I'm right here Lillian"

Where have u guy's ben He thought to himself.

"Didn't we agree to meet up at your place Marcus we waited for hours"

"I'm sorry Christian but something came up"

"Who are they?" asked Lillian

"I don't know myself i just met them" Answered Marcus

"Oh I'm Finn and this is Freeze we met yesterday it where a little "drop in" moment if u know what I'm saying"

"Again I'm weary sorry about that Finn i really did not mean that"  
"Don't worry Freeze i said I'm okay honest"

"What happened to have a such a weird talk" asked Marcus looking a bit confused.

"As i said he dropped in the water on top of me but it is okay"

"How did he manage to fall on top of u"

"Flare"

"What was that" Marcus asked his friends that where surfing down to them

"We don't know we found it at your house when we got there. This letter where attached to it. Doesn't say much only that this is your guardian so take good care of it. That is what it says"

Lillian said as she reached the holed box over to Marcus.

As Marcus open the box there where a Flareon that jumped on him. And then suddenly something happened to Marcus. His ears turned all pointy almost like a Flareon. He grew a tail that also looked like a Flareon. He shrank a little and his skin turned slightly red like a fire type pokémon.

"M-Marcus i-is that you"  
"W...what just happened to ya bud"  
"Guys what's wrong...is there something in my face"  
"You are the one we are looking for"  
"Finn are you shure"  
"Positive Freeze. I mean the evidence is right in front of us. He is one of the chosen ones"  
"Whoa hold on a second... Are you saying that I'm an l- legend?"  
"Yes I'm shure. As far as i know all the legends are supposed to have a guardian that is from the same evolution circle. And wich other circle could have six evolutions for the legends than the eevee circle. I got a Vaporeon. Freeze a glaceon. And you a Flareon.  
And another thing. You have a power. Mine is to talk to the pokémon. Freeze can use their powers. And you can turn into one."  
"WHOA TIME OUT. Are you shure"  
"Just look at yourself"  
"Fine i believe you...does this mean I'll have to leave"  
"Afraid so"  
"Let me just put my board away it's not like I'll get any use of it."  
"You can take some food with you i doubt you like clamps and seaweed for lunch. I don't take any chances that you wouldn't like it"  
"Get the point I'll see you guys later"

As Marcus left Flareon jumped down from his shoulder and went over to Vaporeon and glaceon to chat.

"Finn what are they talking about"  
"About old times i think they're laughing pretty hard"  
"You think. I thought"  
"I don't want to get involved in their chat"  
"Oh anyway Finn can you teach me how to swim i don't feel so safe who knows what will happened" He said as he glanced out over the sea.  
"And how is it beneath it I've always wondered"  
"It's pretty down there all the horseas chasing each other and all the huntails and scaravers playing around the clamperls are such a pretty sight."  
"I would love to see it one day"  
"Why not right now when Marcus gets back"  
"But i can't swim"  
"You don't need to. I can make an air bubble big enough for the both of you"  
"HEY IM READY"  
"Hi Marcus before we go. Do you want to take the undersea express"  
"Sorry i can't swim"  
"No need to"

At that Finn jumped back to the ocean and made a giant bubble big enough to carry all four. After Freeze Glaceon Marcus and Flareon got inside it Finn pushed the bubble down with the help of Vaporeon and the two gyarados. The sight they saw once the two opened their eyes where a shock to them. They saw many water type pokémon.  
chinchuos,lantuns,spheals,staryou,starmie,magicarps,piplups,floatzels,squirtels.  
And many more. It all saw magical and the adding colors from the sun shining down shimmering just where an added effect to mix with the purple and blue colored corals.

"Finn you live here"  
"No not exactly here. I'll live in the undersea castle Aquantra. Wanna see it it's not far from here"  
"To thin you have the entire sea to your self is just amazing. It's so pretty."  
"Thanx Freeze are you glad i showed you this"  
"Yes I'm overjoyed it's like a dream come true to me"  
"Why that Freeze"  
"You don't know how Freeze had it before we had our little 'drop' in now do you Marcus"  
"Again I'm sorry Finn it where..."  
"I know it's not your fault Freeze its these stupid mountain guys fault not yours now stop apologizing"  
"What happened to make you say all this Finn"  
"Is it okay to tell him Freeze"  
"Shines were going to stay together for a while i see no problems"  
"Okey Marcus."  
"What"  
"Freeze has known his entire life that he where a legend and his people hated him for that. His parents were killed by them just a week ago. And his life where a living hell the next few days. As i said i literally got him on top of me when i where resting on the shore. They had pushed him down the hill the day he met his guardian wich is glaceon.  
I think they wanted to drown him seeing that no one can swim other than us merpeople."  
"That's just horrible. I too lost my parents. I never knew what happened to them i just thought they must have fell down in the water and drowned"  
"What about the volcano's one could have been caught in the stream"  
"I don't think so Freeze we can go bare footed in lava streams heck we even bath in the craters."  
"wow i never knew"  
"Maybe it has to do with that none of the tribes got any contact at all"  
"Good point Finn...oh my god is that"  
"Welcome to my home guys"

What they witness where a giant castle almost taken out of a fairy tale.  
The colors where a mix of light blue and white. Merpeople swimming all around gyarados sleeping either on the ground or they have just wrapped themselves around a tower. Suddenly a mer came towards them.

"Father"

He swam towards the king and where given an arm on the shoulder

"Take a picture Freeze it'll last longer" Marcus said to the mountain boy who had just glared with his mouth open  
"Father this are my new friends. Marcus from the volcano's and Freeze from the mountains"  
"So my son this are your friends...are you shure they can be trusted enough to have showed them our castle"  
"Father i know i can why can't you get over it i know i weren't here when the stone went missing but you can't just go around saying every single person who aren't from the sea is the enemy"  
"Finn what do you mean by wasn't here i mean the stone vent missing 5000 years ago"  
"Do you know how old i am Marcus"  
"About 16 i guess"  
"I'm 116"  
"...116. How can you be so old and still be a teen"  
"I'm not a teen I'm still a be a teen when I'll reach 500"  
"You're kidding right"  
"Why would i. My parents where there when it all happened. I weren't even thought of but my sis where"  
"You have a sister"  
"I got plenty but I had' a twin sister. She got stuck in a fishing net and where dragged up to the surface. I never saw her again...anyway that is the past. And father doesn't go around suspecting my friends. We should get going anyway. I'll leave Pearl and Ocean here i don't need them anymore so see you later"

With that he left with his friends. Leaving his home for what he thought forever.  
Later on the surface on land.

"See you later i feel like sleeping down under you can talk a little just don't go anywhere. I need to think."

With that he left Vaporeon on the shore diving under.

"I think he wants some alone time. I think i know why"  
"Really Freeze. Why do you think so"  
"The rest of the way is far from the water it'll take a whole day to get to the underground?"  
"Is that a problem he can just get his legs and walk"  
"The problem is that he need to get back to the water before sundown other vise he would wither and...Die"  
"You serious but isn't it to just splash some water on him"  
"How would we do that he need to be covered completely at the same time and if we splash him wet it wouldn't be enough"  
"Freeze we got a Vaporeon you and me"  
"So"  
"You can use water gun Vaporeon is a water type and i can just turn myself into a Vaporeon and help"  
"Then we have to do that the entire night"  
"Good point. We can't just leave him here can we"  
"Do you know the way Marcus"  
"No"  
"Neither do i"  
"We got to think of something"  
"Agreed but what can we do"  
"We are the legends i think we can do something"  
"You're right well lets go to bed we think of it when it happens"  
"Yeah your right...night"  
"G-night"

As the two boys went to sleep knowing nothing that they were being spied on where lurking in the water

"To think they really do care. Now i know i can trust them and prove my dad wrong.  
Thinking of the matter will only prevent me from my sleep better go to bed now as well. God night and now that i know I can trust you. You will really enjoy the little surprise I put up. Good night my friends.

When Freeze and Marcus woke up the next morning.  
They saw that Finn where making breakfast.

"It's about time you woke up i started to wonder if i should throw you in the water"  
"You wouldn't do that. Nether I or Freeze here can swim"  
"You're right. That's why I'm making breakfast i knew you would wake up due to the smell"  
"Finn the sun haven't even rise yet why the rush"  
"I'm a mermaid Marcus"  
"Good point"  
"Mm mm smells good...is this what i think it is"  
"I'm sorry. But i had problems figure out what you liked to eat so i caught some fish and gathered some sea weed and clamps. It taste weird but it is the best i could get Flareon and glaceon had problems telling me what you liked. So i made this in steed. You can take the fish alone if you want that. I also need to get used to land food but now this is what you get"  
"It looks gross but I'll try *eats the sea weed* MAN this tastes really good"  
"Thanx"  
"This really tastes good mind if i take second"  
"Not at all Freeze eat up I've already eaten so it is just to chow down"

After they had eaten the started to head towards the underground's opening hoping for that they would find the next legend.  
After miles of traveling they stopped a moment to eat lunch.  
After the meal.

"Finn is there something wrong"  
"Huh oh no it is nothing Marcus I'm fine. But Freeze we should do something about your scars the seaweed might help but it is almost time to change it and we're miles from the ocean"  
"Scar's wait you don't mean"  
"Freeze can i please take a look on how it is going"  
"...Fine I'll guess"

As Finn took Freeze's shirt and the sea weed of Marcus thought he where going to puke so much damage on one person his entire body where full of them one scar where running from one end of his shoulder to the next and many other random lines with cuts but the one he was watching and the most severe damage where the scar running over one end from the shoulder and down over the chest to the other side of his hips.

"Who could do such a thing to a person? I Mean fine they don't like him for being a legend but this is just going too far"  
"Marcus! Calm down yelling won't solve anything "chof,chof"  
"Finn are you alright"  
"Yes "Cof cof"  
"Finn what is...! The sun!"  
"What about the sun Marcus"  
"Freeze get your powers ready the sun is setting"  
"What! But that means Finn is"  
"I'm fine...we can go a bit more were almost there"  
"And what good will that do"  
"Marcus listen i Might not be able to walk weary well but as soon as we get to the entrance were safe the underground people are expert in healing.  
They might even be able help Freeze"  
"Finn...Okey let's see...it's no use"  
"what is it Marcus" Freeze asked while putting the clothes back on"  
"I thought that if i can turn into a Taurus or some other strong pokémon i might have been able to carry Finn easier"  
"Good thinking but what can we do if you aren't able to..."  
"Guys...Vaporeon just told me something"  
"What is it Finn?"  
"He said that it is true that a mermaid loses its legs during night time but..."  
"But what" Freeze and Marcus asked in unison  
"Since I'm a legend I'm not supposed to lose my legs i can live as long as i want in either form"  
"WHAT!"  
"Hey I'm just..."cof cof"  
"Then what is wrong with you since you are so ill"  
"It's...`faint´"  
"Finn!"  
"...Hold onto...`faint (again)´  
"What did he say hold onto me"  
"It sounded like that but why"  
"I think we should just do it Freeze"

As they held each one hand in Finn's they heard a `ahem´ coming from behind them

"What was that" Marcus asked still holding Finn's hand  
"It where me"  
"VAPOREON!" the said (screamed) in unison  
"Yes i supposed we got a lot of explanation's to do"  
"We?"  
"Yes Freeze we as in us"

Glaceon and Flareon came up from behind Vaporeon

"First things first the reason why Finn is having a fever is because his body aren't used to being on land for such long time and it digs on his mer powers.  
And the reason why you can understand us is when Finn is out cold or asleep he has no control of his powers and when people touch him they get a little of his and that is what makes you understand us with a little training Finn can make you understand us at his own will but he just became a legend and aren't used to his powers yet."

It where silent in a long time until Marcus spoke up

"But why didn't you tell him earlier"  
"I don't know i though he knew he is the one that is your map right now am i wrong"  
"What do you mean by "map"  
"Do any of you know the way around this island and by that i mean where the cave entrance is or where the summon castle is"

Then Freeze and Marcus realized that they leaved that to Finn cuss it seemed like he knew a lot to just have become a legend

"No we don't know our way around the island but why does Finn Know this anyway"  
"Finn is a Mermaid and they live for over 1.000 of years and the accident 100.000 years ago aren't long for the mer people. They are the ones that know the most of what happened on that day. And with people that knows the direct story naturally tells the stories to their kids and don't forget that Finn is the son of the King"  
"HE IS WHAT!" they both said in unison (Again maybe said is the wrong word for this they definitely screamed anyway back to the story)  
"What didn't he say that he is the prince of the ocean castle"  
"I think i missed that part but yeah i didn't know"  
"Same here"

As Vaporeon told them what made Finn leave the castle they got the pokémon help with the way to the underground opening and they soon got there but what met them where two elektavire that guarded the entrance not allowing them any further but then a girl with blond hair blue yellow eyes a lightning shaped necklace around her neck and a yellow top with a darker shade of yellow forming a lightning pattern and bare footed came from behind the elektavires looking at them and beside her a Joelton that Vaporeon Flareon and Glaceon recognized instant inly

"Who are you and what do you want here" the girl asked  
"We are sorry to interrupt but we need your help you see our friend is ill and he is the only one that know a little healing among us and we are also here looking for someone that we must find"  
" ...What is your names from the look of it you don't come from the castle"  
"No we are not from here...I'm Marcus from the volcano's this is Freeze from the mountains and our friend here is Finn from the ocean.  
We are the legends and we need help and we also need to find out if one of the legends are here"  
"Then i guess it can't be helped I'm Rose and I'm the legend you're looking for.  
This is my guardian Joelton and i can see what i can do for your friend but seriously is he from the Ocean kingdom?"  
"Yes he is even the prince in the Ocean castle"  
"REALY! i guess it can't be helped then alright come with me"

As they entered the cave it weren't like they thought dark cold and wet in fact it where the total opposite the light came from some weird looking crystals it where warm like a hot summer day and dry.  
They soon entered a big opening a little lake in the middle and a lot of people and lightning pokémon a little everywhere.  
Rose took Finn from Marcus's arms and took him to the lake she put him in the lake and the body sank and they all waited nervous if Finn would reaper or not.  
The people started to come closer curios to what the visitors and Rose where up to.  
A couple of minutes passed and then they saw a shadow come towards them the shadow come closer and closer until.  
SPLAS!  
Finn jumped up from the water taking a U-turn in the air before diving in the water again then repapered at the edge later after swimming up again.

"Man this lake is healthy you shure take good care of it"  
"I'm glad you like it how are you feeling"  
"I'm feeling better than I've ever felt in my entire life.  
So this is the underground...i like it it got this relaxing aura and i feel good"  
"Well we aren't called the healing tribe for nothing"  
"I see btw my name is Finn and you are"  
"Rose and your friends already introduced you to me when we were up top"  
"...Say Rose the reason we came here is"  
"I know your looking for the legend well i can save you the trouble it's me your looking for"  
"That`s great but if you don't mind i think we should stay a while just to get used to together it is a lot of things that happens fast in such a short period of time...btw can you do something for me i know you just helped me but it's about Freeze the mountain boy over there.  
Do you realize how he don't want to take his jacket of"  
"Yeah it is too hot in here for someone to wear a jacket that warm why wouldn't he take it off"  
"He has known his entire life that he where a legend"  
"So so have i"  
"You to huh but did your tribe hit you and threatens you they even killed his parents about a week ago and that aren't even the worst part well i guess you should go see for yourself but please do it in a private room Okey say that i sent you"  
"They hit him...poor boy I'll see what i can do"  
"Thanx I'll think I'll try to relax here a bit"  
"btw Finn"  
"yes what is it"  
"Do you think that you can help us for a bit"  
"It depends"  
"well you are the only one that can do it though.  
This lake is quite deep even the most skilled swimmer can't reach the bottom.  
Our best herbs are coming from this lake but we can only go so far you see and"  
"i understand you want me to get some of those on the bottom right"  
"Pretty please we can even use some if we are going to travel together"  
"Don't worry you just go and help Freeze I'll handle the water stuff"  
"Thanx a bunch"  
"Don't mention it"

As Finn dove into the water Rose went over to freeze who were talking to Marcus

"Hi again.  
It looks like your friend is going to be fine so don't worry about him.  
But he told me that i should check on you Freeze"  
"He must mean his scars"  
"Scars! What...anyway i herd that you has known you're a legend all your life is it true"  
"Yeah it is"  
"I guess we have something in common then i to have known my entire life that I'm a legend.  
"Really"  
"Yes now shall i take a look at you we can go to my room if you want even Marcus can come if you don't feel safe"  
"Yes please"  
"Let's go"

As Marcus Freeze and Rose got to her room they closed the door and Rose asked Freeze to take of his jacket.  
As he took it of Marcus where looking away Rose where about to ask but stopped as she saw the damage at Freeze's body. Her color faded from her face in true horror as she saw it.  
The scars the bruises and worst the dried blood (remember some of them are new and he has ben helping Marcus with Finn and Finn never got the chance to re do the seaweed so some of the new ones must have opened and dried during the time he sat down) Rose knelt down in front of Freeze and took his hand and said.

"You don't deserve this. You don't deserve this at all.  
Marcus can you keep an eye on him i must find the required herbs for this i know i can heal with my powers but this is to badly i need more than my powers to do it"  
"You can count on me"  
"Thanx"

Rose went over to the lake to see how Finn where doing.  
And i would say pretty well.  
He had gotten a huge pile with many different herbs some she didn't know where down there and some she knew where there and the ones she asked him to find. As she closed in on the lake he appeared with something she didn't even know of.

"What are those"  
"Just some lunch it is great with some clamperls sludge but there are no clamperls down there so this'll do just fine.  
How is Freeze"  
"It is worse than i thought but with this we can be able to do a lot thanx a bunch"  
"i should be the one thanking you 'crunch' 'crunch' i mean you helped me and Freeze and you are also going to help us in our quest to gather the tribes into one again 'crunch' 'crunch' man this is better than i remember must be the water  
"I guess but I'll take this want to come and be with him he seem to respect you a lot your highness"  
'cough' 'cough' "What how did you"  
"your friends"  
"impossible i never told them"  
"That is weird they said clearly that you are the prince of the ocean castle"  
"Excuse me a got a bone to pick with a little Vaporeon"  
"How he is only going to bark back at you"  
"My power is to talk to pokémon"  
"Okey you shure you don't want to go where the others are"  
"Actually i can as Marcus"

As so as Finn and Rose got to her room she began to work on Freeze while Finn talked to Marcus.  
And Marcus explained what happened after he fainted.  
They stayed a couple of days for Finn to gather the strength of his legs and Freeze where better.  
After two weeks they were ready to leave

"I'm shure am gonna miss this place though"  
"Don't worry Rose at least were almost finished in finding all the legends there is only two left"  
"Okey according to the map we are quite close to the sun-moon castle"  
"What Map Finn" Marcus asked  
"This map" Finn said pointing to his head  
"We got maps of the entire island down at the ocean castle and I've memorized it all so i pretty much know where to go.  
Let see the castle should be around here somewhere"

Almost as if those words where a trigger two pokémon jumped in front of the legends and prevented them from moving forward.  
And soon after two kid's one girl with black hair a white Chinese jacket and black pants and ankle shoes. She also had her hair tied up in two horse tail on the sides of her head and in her fore head she had a sun shaped necklace of some sort. The other one where a boy he also had black hair and where wearing the same except that he didn't have a white jacket he had a black one and white pants and instead of the sun he had the shape of the moon in his forehead.  
he two pokémon that had jumped in first where an Umbreon and a Espeon  
(And by now you should have guessed it right)

"Hey i know these two pokémon"  
"What Vaporeon you know them but that means...well that was fast"  
"You can't pass"  
"You can't pass"  
"Why can't we past" Rose asked  
"Only the"  
"Legends"  
"can pass through here"  
"can pass through here"  
"Well that's great for us cuss we are the legends" Marcus said kneeling down to the kids  
"Can you"  
"Prove it"  
"Before that can we ask of your names first"  
"Yin"  
"Yang"  
"Yes that is one of the holy spirits but what are"  
"Marcus i think that is their names am i right"  
"nod"  
"nod"  
"So Yin and Yang Are you twins?" Rose asked  
"nod"  
"nod"  
"You asked for proof right we'll give you proof"

As Marcus said that he transformed himself into a Umbreon

"My power is shape shift i can just think of a pokémon and concentrate on that pokémon and here is the result"

Freeze where next

"My power is to use all pokémon attacks"

As he said that fire came out of his hand and burned himself cuss he knew that Rose where gonna heal it up anyway

"My power is healing"

She went over to Freeze and concentrated on the burn and soon it is almost as if there never where anything there.  
Next up is Finn.

"My power is to understand pokémon language but i don't think i can prove that to you"  
"Yes you"  
"Can"  
"What do you mean"  
"Yin's power"  
"Is to read others"  
"Mind"  
"Mind"  
"Does that include pokémon to?"  
"nod"  
"nod"  
"Vaporeon come here for a sec"  
"I know"  
"Hey Espeon You do trust me don't you"  
"Yes i do"  
"Then talk to Finn here Okey"  
"Fine"

Espeon stepped up in front of Finn

"So you are Marcus right"  
"No I'm not Marcus I'm Finn"

Espeon looked at Yin  
then Yin looked at Yang  
and they both nodded at the same time again

"That means"  
"We must"  
"leave"  
"To gather"  
"The tribes into one"  
"The tribes into one"

Legend of the legends chapter 5  
the first step to world peace

Now that the legends are all together they had to figure out where to go first. Since the underground already had said yes to meet the rest of the tribes and the sun-moon castle is closed and won't open for them until they have gathered the tribes. And the ocean is a pretty long way from where they were and the volcanos just as far. So they thought to go to the mountain's but there where this other problem, Freeze!

"I'm sorry guys but I just can't go" "Freeze were with you so don't worry"  
"Finn i am series I just….Cant" "Freeze don't worry we are here for you if something happens we will protect and I stand by that until the end"  
"Thanks Finn it means a lot"  
"Don't"  
"Worry"  
"We"  
"Will"  
"Be"  
"There"  
"For you"  
"For you"  
"Thanks guys really it means a lot"

And so they're off. Off to the mountains to talk some sense into the mountain tribe. And hopefully have them get some respect for Freeze and the rest of the legends. As soon they got up the noticed that when Marcus walked on the snow it melted under his feet.

"Marcus why are"  
"You melting"  
"The snow?"  
"The snow?"  
"Why you ask. Well the reason is simple. I'm living in a volcano and my body has to be the same temperature as the lava. So my body is generating heat and for the looks of it I'm melting the snow"  
"I think we should be getting some sort of shelter and we also need some warm clothes Marcus to since we don't want to attract too much of attention"  
"I agree with Finn. Say Freeze how close to your place is we?"  
"Well it's not far and I'm sorry for the mess around there. Come to think of it I don't even think it's still there"  
"Why would you say that Freeze…oh my god"

As Rose said those words they stood in front of a burned down house. There were still some glows in the wood and in the snow lied a single picture and a note wrote down in the snow.

You are not welcome here you can keep this but other than that stay away from our village you freak

It were silent in a long time. The only thing that moved where Freeze kneeling down to pick up the picture. On the picture was a lady with black hair a snow shaped pin in her hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had a green jacket on. There were also a man with dark brown hair green eyes and a blue jacket. And in the middle a little boy with green eyes black hair and a snow shaped necklace around his neck.

"Freeze…."Rose walked forward but got stopped when Finn stopped her in her track  
"Rose let us leave him alone for a minute"  
"I understand"

Marcus went over to freeze and laid a hand on his shoulder. As Freeze looked up Marcus kneeled down and gave him a tight hug. Just then he started to cry. The rest of the gang came up to them and joined in on the hug. They were all both angry and sad. Angry by the thought that someone could do such a thing. And sad that how Freeze had to go through such a thing for about all his life.

"Those guys are pissing me of"  
"Marcus now is not the time to be angry. Let's try and find some sort of shelter. Freeze I know this is really hard on you right now but we have to find some shelter and also some warm clothes for us."  
"I…..i know….but I just can't leave it like that"  
"This place means a lot to you doesn't it"  
"Yeah" "Freeze once we got ourselves somewhere safe we can go back here and clean up this mess. How does that sound to you?"  
"Yeah…..i…think I'm fine with it"  
"Now Freeze tell us where the closest cave is?"

Freeze pointed to behind the burned down house they went inside but Freeze for some reason stood outside the cave.

"Freeze"  
"What is"  
"The matter"  
"The matter"  
"I….I'd like to stay outside that place"  
"Freeze are you okay?"  
"No I'm not. I don't want to go inside that place y-y-you…..you…can't...m-m-make….me"  
"What why would we do that Freeze"  
"R-Rose you should take a look at this"  
"Look at what Mar…cuss"

The sight of the cave they stood in where horrible. There where blood on the walls two cross in the middle of the room with iron shackles in all ends there where whips hanging on the walls and some knives lying round about everywhere. Also on the walls where some chains lying freely on the ground while one end is bolted to the wall.

"I think we should get out of here"  
"No arguing that Finn"

Just as Marcus said that Freeze fainted from sheer fright  
After walking sometime in the snow they spotted another cave grate full that there weren't any blood or that kind of things. As Finn sang a mystical song to calm Freeze down, he soon woke up still shaking (who can blame him) and he started to explain the reason to the other cave. Saying that it where in the same place where his parents were killed while he where being chained to the wall and forced to watch that his parents gets killed in front of his eyes. He also told them that it where in the same place where he got his scars and all that.

"Freeze that is just so horrible who could do such a thing"  
"Let's not talk about that Rose. Say Freeze tell me can you tell us who those persons on the picture you got is"  
"Huh…..umm….It's my parents"  
"Really wow your mom where pretty and your dad Shure was handsome"  
"Thanks Marcus"

The time went and they decided to go to town leaving Marcus and Freeze behind seeing that Freeze is scared and Marcus is just going to melt everything. After some time went Yin and Yang returned with Rose on the heel but where was Finn?

"Marcus we need you Finn is"  
"What happened to Finn?"

Just as they stormed in Freeze got very worried. He stormed out the cave entrance and headed towards the city. When he got there he saw that the towns people where beating Finn. One where holding him up so he didn't fall and while he hold him some other guy where hitting him hard in the stomach. As he watched it going on Finn where screaming in pain and also protesting while them were asking him some questions and he refused point blank.  
Freeze didn't know what to do he just stood there watching. But suddenly he just couldn't take it anymore. So he screamed for them to stop. He where shaking and tears railing down from his eyes. But he stood his ground anger clear in his eyes.

"Freeze!"  
"l…let him go-He haven't done anything"  
"And why should we listen to you freak"  
"Crush please let him go he haven't done anything wrong"  
"Guys just hold the pointy eared one company for a bit I'm goanna have a little chat with our little freak here"

As Crush walked over to Freeze the two other people started to change a little on their tactics by starting to hold Finn up by the hair and neck. And instead of punching he started to kick him instead. They also took a scarf and tied it over his mouth muzzling his screams. (I know I'm evil you can't deny that fact). As Crush walked over to Freeze and where about to hit him he got thrown back by a cold wind coming from Freezes body.

"What are you trying to prove kid no matter how many times you do that I will always win?"  
"You can hit me. Torture me. But when you go and hurt my friends….i…I can't allow that"

Freeze hit him with another blizzard tears running down his cheek. Finn where struggling with the two guys holding and hitting him but he somehow managed to get a load on the action. He also saw that Rose, Marcus Yin and yang were standing on top of a hill looking with a major shock on their face and he couldn't exactly believe it either Freeze where always so timid and scared of almost everything. And he is now facing the one responsible for his pain he should have just run away or fainted at the sight of the guy.

("Freeze you are one brave guy")

Crush fell flat one final time until he stood up and walked over to Finn. Shoving him roughly on the ground and takes a second scarf and ties Finns arms on the back and finally tilting him over and stepping on his stomach roughly.

"You were saying freak"  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you"  
"M…Marcus!"  
"Hiya Freeze man remind me to never make you angry. You kick ass"  
"M…Marcus what"  
"That where a compliment. By the way about that wouldn't do that if I were you thing…you still shouldn't do that"  
"Why not stupid kid?"  
"Well taking by the fact that Finn here is royalty I don't think that his father is goanna like some weird mountain guy beat up his princey boy are goanna like it"  
"Mmmmppfh"  
"Sorry Finn I don't speak muzzle"  
"M..Marcus please help him if he keeps on stomping Finn like that I don't think"  
"Don't worry he aren't doing it so roughly Freeze"  
"You don't understand Marcus. You have noticed that it is a lot of snow and ice here right"  
"Yeah so what about it"  
"We aren't like you Marcus we don't melt the ice instead we use spikes at the bottom at our shoes"  
"And what does that…..wait at the bottom"  
"Yes we have to use them or we would glide very easily on the ice but when he is stomping Finn like that…..you know"  
"I understand Freeze just get back I'm trying for that"  
"But Marcus you"  
"Oh he deserves it"

Marcus closed his eyes and Freeze tried to go back to the others up the hill but got caught by some villagers and shoved roughly to the ground having one person sitting on him bending his arms behind his back while the other tries to hold his legs as the third ties him up a lot like Finn except for the muzzle but gains an extra at the legs. Meanwhile Marcus had transformed into to a giant fire bird known as the legendary Pokémon Moltres. This startled many of the villagers scaring away the townspeople including the ones that were holding Freeze. But Crush stood his ground giving Finn another few kicks before turning to Marcus that stood tall with his wings all drown out.

"I won't let you get away with this you hear me"

Marcus turned to Crush but got stopped when Freeze went in front of him arms out and just looking at Marcus (how did he get loose anyway)

"Freeze what are you doing get out of the way aren't he the one that have made your life so miserable"  
"I know Marcus but even so aren't we suppose to gather them and not to kill them"

It where silent. Marcus just stood there looking at Freeze shaking where he stood with his arms out in front of Marcus in his Moltres form not daring to move.

"Freeze….."

Freeze turned around and stretched his arm out down to Crush shaking like crazy.

"I…can never forgive you for what you guys did to me….But…..I'm willing to give you a second chance…if you can try and meet the other tribes I can try and forgive you but not a 100%"

Again it where silent until Crush took Freezes hand and accepted the offer and said that he would try and meet the other tribes. And also that they would clean up the cave and rebuild his house. As soon as the legends had left the village understanding that they were going to do fine. But Marcus stopped and took Freezes shoulder.

"Tell me Freeze what happened back there"  
"I don't know I guess I didn't want any more violence. And besides our job aren't to get into a fight with the tribes it is to gather them into one am I wrong"  
"But Freeze do you have any idea on what you just did"  
"F-Finn what do you mean?"  
"I could see the fear in your eyes you were shaking like crazy but despite all that you stood you re ground and even reached out for his hand"  
"…I'd rather not talk about it"

"They kept on walking and soon they were at the beach and could see the volcano's not far from there and decided to head toward them since it where the farthest place to go to. And so they headed toward their second destination the volcanos.

When the legends went towards the volcano's they walked at the base of the beach and Finn where almost constant tainly gazing towards the Ocean.

"Finn is there something wrong"  
"I'm fine Rose it is just that the time is soon ready for my cousins to come to the castle to stay for some months "  
"Why is that a bad thing it must be great to have the family over sometimes"  
"I know Marcus but it is just that…"

As Finn where about finish they heard a splash sound coming from the water.

"Oh no"  
"What is it Finn" (Freeze)  
"Hey Finny boy!"  
"Finny boy!" (Rose, Jin, Yang, Marcus and Freeze)  
"Ecuador and Ecuadar at your service!"  
"Hey Finny what are you doing up from the water?"  
"None of your business Ecuadar"  
"Oh come on little cousin you can tell us right"

Finn didn't answer them instead he just kept on walking Vaporeon close behind. The rest of the gang looked confused but decided it where none of their business knowing Finn he where going to tell them eventually anyway. Soon as they had caught up to Finn they saw him sitting on a rock his knees pulled up to his chest and arms folded around them and his head where resting on his knees.

"Finn what is it?"  
"Why can't you ask Freeze I'm Shure he should know some small details by now"

Marcus looked toward Freeze and saw that his head where down.  
Freeze went over to Finn on the rock and holds an arm around him doing what Finn did to him when they were on the mountains and he had explained what happened to him in the past.

"They're just jerks you know that Finn"  
"Tell me something that is not as obvious Freeze.  
Anyway your right they are"  
"Umm Freeze how come you can understand what happened to him and not us"  
"I guess it takes one to know one right"  
"Umm what"  
"What he means Marcus is that since he has been through some pretty bad stuff in the past he could read the emotions of Ecuador and Ecuadar and put in two and two"  
"….I still don't understand"  
"Finn has been bullied by his cousins"

It where quiet for a weary long time no one said anything until Finn stood up and told them that they should keep going.  
They walked for some time and soon they had reached the foot of the entrance to the volcano tribes.  
Marcus took the lead and what surprised everyone once they went inside the gate they just magically got cloths suited for the warm environment. (I had to think of something and since the Mountains never liked the Legends so they never bothered with having a portal there but here is another story you will understand once I get to it)

"Marcus you know the way care to show us the way"  
"Not at all Rose let's see the elders place is just up that hill"  
"The"  
"Elders"  
"You mean that you also got some old vise people"  
"You mean that you also got some old vise people"  
"Old is right he is my great grandfather and he is over 100 years old"  
"That isn't actually very old if you ask me"  
"Finn you forget that we are just normal humans and not merpeople"  
"Ops I forgot sorry Marcus"  
"It's okay"

They walked for some time and finally they reached the village. As they followed Marcus they saw the people where watching them and taking some steps back making way for them as they walked.  
Finn Yin Yang Rose and Freeze where curios about their behavior but saw that Marcus just kept on walking towards an old looking temple.  
As they got in Marcus knelt down on his knees lowering his head so it weren't visible and he gestured to the others that they should do the same.  
As soon as they did the same as Marcus an old man entered the room.

"Marcus come here!"

The group saw that Marcus where hesitating a bit but he walked over to the old man and knelt down in front of him

"Yes elder what is it?"

Marcus didn't get an answer he looked up and "smock" the elder man slaps him so he fell to the side.  
The other new well enough not to interfere in family bossiness.

"You should have told us a long time ago that you were a legend boy"  
"How could I Ojiji I just found out about it only some months ago"

Marcus ran out of the room Freeze close behind.

"Marcus wait up!"

Marcus slows down allowing Freeze to reach him

"What happened back there?"  
"Family business"  
"But he slapped you for no reason at all"  
"Freeze my people aren't like yours. They think of us as their goods and that bunch"

It where silent in a while until Finn got out together with Rose, Yin and Yang and also the old man.

"Hi Marcus I think someone here wants to apologize"

Finn looked at the old man and then to Marcus

"This young man told me what happened and I'm sorry"  
"Old say Ojiji do you know how old Finn is?"  
"Around your age"  
"MARCUS!"  
"What is it Finn. Does it matter if I tell him that you are 116 years and a prince on that?"

Finn looked at Marcus everyone did including the elder

"You're over a 100 years as well but you look so young"  
"The reason is that I'm a mer"  
"A mer as in a mermaid"  
"Yeah"

Again it where silent again but soon the old man apologized Marcus for what he did and also said that he where going to meet the rest of the tribes as soon as they were ready.  
The legends where glad that it where a quick job and headed towards the ocean the next day.  
But they just realized something they can't breathe under water and the air bubble are not going to do them any good seeing that it is going to take a while.

"Finn what do we do"  
"Easy we jump"  
"B,but Finn no one of us can swim"  
"Just trust me okay"

As Finn jumped into the water and immediately transformed to his mer form.  
Rose hesitated for a while but jumped in and just like Finn she got a yellow tail that went up around her neck and covering her breaths.  
She also got somewhat the same as Finn her Lightning shaped necklace where around her waist head tail and hands.  
The same went for the rest except that they didn't have covered their top part except Yin but she got some cloth around them and she haven't come of age yet so it wouldn't matter anyway  
Freeze got a green tail Marcus red Yin black Yang white  
Vaporeon stayed up with the rest of the Pokémon seeing that they refused blank especially Flareon to go into the water.  
They swam for some time and soon enough there where the castle but they all saw the fear in Finn's eyes despite him look like he is calm and collected.

As they closed in to the castle they saw that Finn got more and more nervous.  
As they reached the castle gates the guards immediately recognized the prince and opened the gate and tried to stop his friends but he explained the situation. And soon enough they stood in front of the king.

"Finn you have returned"  
"Yes father I have"  
"Good now you know what to do my son"  
"Yes I'll get ready"

Finn left leaving his friends stunned on how gentle he had spoken and how proper he had behaved. The king spoke up again

"Dear legends welcome to my castle you may stay for as long as you want"  
"Thank you"  
"Your"  
"Majesty" "Majesty"

They all looked at the twins in ave and then Rose asked the king why Finn had to leave

"He has to prepare for the royal dance for having to honor your present"  
"WHAT!"

Meantime in Finn's room  
Finn has taken a seat in his chair reading a bit before he is getting ready for the sermony dance began.  
He where about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on his door to his room.

"Who is it?"  
"Finn are you there"

Finn where too tired to recognize the voice so he went and opened the door only to be glomped by to mer twins.

"A, Acvadar Acvador!"

As he said this his uncle entered and he did not seem happy.

"Uncle I"

He never got the chance to finish as the twins grabbed him Ecuadar held his head up and Ecuador held him from behind locking Finns movements.

"You know I'm weary disappointed in you prince"  
"Uncle please don't"  
"And as punishment I'm going to do that"  
"No please no don't"

Finns uncle went over to his chair where had sat just before he had opened the door. His uncle took the book swam over to Finn made sure he where watching and ripped the book in two right in front of Finn. He where in panic he where almost close to cry when another knock on the door where heard.

"Finn are you alright in there"

It where his friends being unable to answer his cousins relisted him and made their father droop the book. As they swam out they gave the rest of the legends a death glare and disappeared around a corner. Freeze where the first to see Finn on the floor picking up some paper from the floor.

"Finn what's wrong?"  
"…..Nothing"  
"Don't say that Look at this mess what happened"  
"I just want to keep you out of this. It's none of your business"  
"SMOCH"  
"R...Rose what!"  
"Finn you are the last person to talk like that and we all know it. Finn you might be a prince but to have your uncle do this to you are plain wrong"  
"You know nothing Rose the books are my life I can't live a day without reading, having my uncle destroy them in front of my eyes."  
"Is this the truth?"  
"Father what when…when did you get in here"  
"I've been here the entire time. Is it true what you just said?"

The king didn't get an answer due to the young prince swimming past him tears rolling down his face.

"Your" "Highness" "We" "Believe" "That you" "Did not" ""Know this""  
"No I didn't. I thought he liked to have his cousins and uncle over. Come to think of it one year when they were here Finn did get a tail injury but he said he just got caught in a fight between two gyarados nothing much."  
"That's not true. Finn has an amazing skill to get along with even the wildest pokémon."  
"Freeze"  
"No Marcus Finn is not like this he is the reason why I'm here right now. He saved my life more than once."  
"Freeze we all understand he even helped my people without him diving into the depths of the underground lake we won't have been able to do our jobs. Or even heal your wounds"  
"I know Rose. He stood up to all of us. Man without his knowledge we couldn't even get to the underground let alone start the search. And the episode at the mountain he shure is a stubborn one."  
"Boy what are you talking about?"  
"Oh your highness I'm sorry but Finn got caught up in some. How should say this."

As they explained it they weren't aware that Finn where outside the door listening to them talking. He never realized that they cared so much. He was very glad to have his friends stand up for him. But the happiness ended as his uncle came back and looking at Finn in disgust.

"Your father might not think much of it. But you are the next in line of ruling this kingdom, what would your people think if you went with these land creatures."  
"AGRAN!"  
"F-Father…"  
"Agran what do you think you're doing to my son"  
"Triton you have been a horrible king to raise this thing of a prince"  
"Finn is not an object you jerk"  
"M...Marcus"  
"You stood up for us Finn. And you're the only one who has not yelled at me or anything like that. Shore none of you don't do that but your my only best friend I've always wanted and you have saved me more than once"

The legends swam over to Finn and gave him a huge grope hug. Making him not feel as useless as he once thought he was.

"You guys…thanx it means a lot"  
"Hey we can't exactly lose you who will keep Marcus out of trouble if you're not here"  
"Freeze did you just make a joke"  
"Yeah so Marcus does it all the time so why can't I do it as well"

Then they all laughed at not just the joke but that they are meant to be friends their entire life out. And soon enough Finn's Uncle where banned from the castle together with his cousins. And after all that Finn got ready with his sisters to perform the ceremonial dance to welcome the leg…no his friends.  
And as they got ready Finn's friends were seated with the king and wait as they were about to start the gang had a little chat with the king.

"Say your highness why are they going to dance for us I mean what is the point we are his friends he shouldn't have to do this."  
"My boy it was his idea entirely to do this from the start"

Freeze looked at the king in ave

"When did he have time to ask this as soon as we entered the palace you told him to get ready? But how did he get the time to think of this we were together the entire time when we met…Wait no there was one time he had the time."  
"What are you mumbling about Freeze? He never left our sides"  
"No there was one time. Remember he left alone towards here to return the two gyarados remember."  
"But he barely knew us at the time how?"

Marcus didn't get the chance to say more as the light got turned down and the curtains opened revealing Finn and his three younger and one older sister.  
Finn was wearing his crown giving him a more royal look than what he used to look like. He had removed his other accessories and replaced them with something that looked like a belly dancer's rustling thingy. The same went for his sisters.  
They were speechless and as the music started they all recognized the tune. It was the same song Finn had sung for Freeze at the mountain when he was in shock. Then it hit them. Finn had already from the start giving them some sort of clues or pieces. Finn can understand pokémon speech. He loves to read books and maps. He can be calm in the most ridiculous moments. In this case when the Mountain people beat him up. His voice is as calm as the waves. His tears as feared as the mighty waterfall. And last but not least his amazing ability to surprise. Like his movements in the underwater dance going on right in front of their faces.  
They were so taken into his movements they did not hear the king speak to them. And as soon as the dance was over the group went over to where Finn and his sisters where.

"Finn you rascal you thought of this the entire time didn't you?"  
"You figured me out already Rose"  
"Yeah it was when the music started I thought of it how everything we did had something to do with you"  
"It wasn't only me Rose. It was all of us together"  
"But why Finn? Why did you do it?"  
"You don't mean you don't know what happens when we are finished with our task"  
"What are you talking about?" All of them  
"When we are done gathering the tribes and clans into one again, don't get the wrong idea but…When we are done our bodies and guardians will turn to stone and wake up again when we are most needed"

It where silent in a long time no one dared to talk and then Finn's youngest sister came up to him

"You mean like the ones in the story you read to us when you weren't gone  
"Yes Finny exactly like the ones in the stories"  
"So does that mean that you are one of them" Finny said pointing toward his friends  
"…yes that is what it means"  
"NO! I don't want to lose you to some weird stone thingy"  
"Finny it can't be helped. My fate was set when I was born 116 years ago"  
"But…"  
"I'm sorry Finny but when 3 months are up we must be put in a long sleep"  
"…Wait 3 months…that is the day of my birthday"  
"What you to Rose"

As they kept talking they found out that they all indeed have the same birthday and the same day as the 100.000 anniversary of the war that will soon be put to an end.  
And soon the sermony had ended the gang where allowed to sleep in Finns bedroom.  
As they entered the room they looked around first now getting a little good look on how it looks.  
There was a huge clamp in the middle of the room that was against the wall.  
The room had an entire wall full of bookshelves.  
And on the opposite side there was a desk with maps hanging on the wall and scrolls in a little shelf on the table.  
There was a strange looking chair designed to have the tail in a more comfort way at the side of the bed and a little desk besides it with some books lying on it.

"Hmmm let me guess your hobby is…reading"  
"Not only that Marcus. I like to draw and study maps as well."  
"Finn what is this?"  
"That is my piano why"  
"It does not look like anything I've ever seen before"  
"Umm Freeze we are under the ocean we don't have the same material like you does up on land"  
"Right…can you play?"  
"Shore let's see move over a bit"

Finn took a seat and began playing the same theme again.

"Finn can you tell me what the song is called?"  
"Shore thing Rose. But it amazes me that you don't know of this"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The song is called. *The legends hope*"  
"No way a song about us! How are the lyrics?"

When you feel like the world is going towards you.  
Pray for the safety of your lives, that they will return.  
Keep the little faith and hope, the legend's hope.

"That is what I remember of the song so I'm sorry about that"  
"No it's okay…one question though"  
"Shoot"  
"Where you serious about the stone thing"  
"…Yes Rose I was"

The group where silent in a long time, they did not want to believe it now that everything was getting along so great. And now that they knew they couldn't be there to see them getting along, they had to be put down to a deep sleep. It was too much for them.

The days went and soon after three months they now stood in front of the sun-moon castle the tribes standing in front of them, as the sages took a scroll and handed it to each represented in the tribes.  
As they had signed the contract and the tribes gave them their blessings and bowed to them.  
Canceling the 100.000 year war to an end.  
The world stone might not have been found but as things are now that the legends aren't needed anymore, and as the legends turned to their tribes bowing to them, their bodies began to glow as they sat down on some thrones placed behind them.  
Their bodies together with their guardians at their side turned slowly to stone in front of the tribes showing that the war was finally over and they could live without fear and regret anymore.

And that is the legend of the legends.  
Turned to stone for a long and deserved rest until the world is in need of help once more but that is a completely different story.  
The End.

AN: This might be the end of the legends of the legends first season.  
But I can ashore you that this is barely the beginning of something much more complicated than gathering the tribes into one after 100.000 years of fighting.  
But as I said that it is a completely different story so stay tuned for the second season of legend of the legends.  
"The war was over but that won't mean that there are still evil in this world"

The endNederst i skjemaet

Microsoft Word document pages: 28

Words: 12 294

I might have cheated and copied my previous chapters and done some changes. But it took the entire day to clean up all the errors and put it together so I hope you will enjoy this painfully long one shot of the legends and now I will most likely start on the prologue to the second one so you better appreciate my hard work. Man I'm so damned tired I don't know where to put myself bye have a nice day I suppose.


End file.
